A Pawn in Beacon Hills
by Tvdtwtolover
Summary: Sadie Stilinski, Stiles' little sister, is very curious about whats going on in the town. When she finds out she becomes obsessed with the creatures she encounters, not to mention she makes a big mistake that could end up hurting everyone she loves after a surprise betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my first story so sorry it's so short. I will right more if you guys like it. I really hope you like it. So follow and review thanks you guys -Bubbles :)**_

_A New Player_

* * *

I wake up to my older brother screaming for the 8th night in a row. He calms down after I hear Dad bust through the door, but he's still screaming. I slowly walk into the room to check on Stiles, my brother. He looks at me, his eyes full of fear.

"Dad, what's wrong with him? Why does he do this every night?" I rub my eyes and look at the clock next to the bed. Ugh! 3 a.m.! "Sadie, go back to sleep, he'll be fine." Dad tells me. I roll my eyes. "That doesn't answer my question." He knows, just like him, and just like Stiles I'm too stubborn to leave until I get some kind of answer. "You wouldn't understand. Go back to bed." He insisted, his voice hard.

I turn around, used to that response. Neither of them have really talked to me about anything in a long time. I walk back to my room and go back to bed thinking about everything that happened in the past year. Stiles acting weird, dad being super clueless until about 2 months ago, all the deaths in this town. I think sleep will never wash over me but it eventually does and I sleep until morning.

* * *

My alarm clock wakes me up early the next morning. I trudge to the bathroom and get ready for school then walk downstairs to get breakfast. After a few minutes both Dad and Stiles finally came into the kitchen. No one spoke, no one made a sound, making the morning awkward.

"Ok. I'm gonna break the silence. What has been happening the past week?" I looked around the room and they wouldn't even look at me, "Neither of you have really talked to me about anything in a while. Did you know that I got 2nd at state for gymnastics or that I got my black belt last week? I'm not leaving until you guys talk to me." I looked at both of them, who wouldn't even make eye contact.

"You have to get to school." Dad's words were cold. "Really? Stiles is never at school, he's only there like twice a week, if that. But it's not just him. It's Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden. You guys are never there. Why?" "Dad told you last night. You wouldn't understand," Stiles finally spoke, looking out the kitchen widow. "Fine," I grab my school bag, "I'll just ask Lydia and Allison. They'll tell me" I turn on my heel and head to school.

* * *

When I get into the school hallway I look around and find Lydia at her locker and Allison on the other side of the hall talking with Isaac. I make my way over to Lydia and lean the side of my body on the lockers next to her's. "Hey Sadie." She smiles at me. "Hey, I need a favor from you and Allison. Can you help?"

She nods and together we walk to Allison after Isaac had gone to class. "Hey Allison, I need your help with something." She looks at the two of us. "Sure. What's up?" "We need to talk in private," I say as I see Scott and Stiles walk into the hall. "Let's go," Allison said and led us to an empty classroom.

"What did you need our help with?" Lydia asked. "Neither my dad or Stiles will tell me, so I'm asking you. What's going on in this town?" The girls look at eachother. "Well..." Allison starts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I'm so happy, more people seem to be reading! this chapter is way longer than the other one. so enjoy and please review, favorite, and follow.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own no teen Wolf characters. I only own Sadie and the plot._  
**

* * *

"We'll explain later," Lydia cuts her off. "No, you have to tell me now" I say beginning to get angry as Lydia keeps talking. "Sadie, we'll tell you after school, it's a long and complicated story." I look at Allison, "We promise." I sigh, "Fine," I give in, "But you can't tell my brother about this." I look at Lydia, I know she doesn't like to keep secrets from Stiles because they're dating, so I give her my puppy dog eyes and she agrees. Allison agrees as well and we walk out into the hall and start to head for class.

When we walk into class Lydia heads to the empty seat in front of Stiles and Allison takes the seat next to her boyfriend, Isaac, leaving me with the only other empty seat beside Aiden. I knew Aiden, he and Lydia had 'dated' for about a month last year. It wasn't technically dating, more like a constant hook up, but it didn't really matter.

During lunch I take my usual seat at my table with my friends Tara, Jake, Eric, and Grace. Our table is only a few away from where Stiles and his friends sit.

As lunch goes on I look up from my pizza and notice Scott and Lydia helping Stiles out of the lunch room. When they're out of sight I hurry over to Allison, Isaac, and Scott's girlfriend Kira. "What is happening to Stiles? This isn't the first time I've seen you guys take Stiles out of the room like that. He wakes up every night screaming. What's happening to him?" I look at Allison with my eyes filled with tears.

"You'll understand a little later." She gave me her 'look', which said she would tell me when she explained everything. I nod and wipe my tears away, then head back to mt table.

The rest of my classes felt super long. It felt like school would never end. When it finally did I got my stuff out of my locker, then headed to Lydia's locker down the the way I wasn't paying complete attention to the other people in the hall. I was shoving my stuff into my backpack when I walked straight into Aiden's hard chest, causing my pencil bag and sketchbook to fall to the ground. And to make matters worse my pencils and colored pencils fell all over the hallway floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I tell him bending down to grab my pencils. "Its fine," he says smiling and handing me a bunch of pencils. "Hey, you're Stiles' little sister right?" he asks. "In the flesh. I'm Sadie" "Aiden" he tells me his smile still bright, as he handed me a few colored pencils and my sketch book. "You draw?" he helped me up after I finished picking up my things. "Uh yea, a little, but it's not that good." He rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, maybe you could draw me sometime?" "Maybe." I nod. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." He nods and I walk to Lydia's locker.

Allison's already there, waiting for me. "Hey," Lydia looked really happy to see me. "What took you so long?" "Oh, I dropped my stuff." I didn't think I needed to tell them about Aiden. "So where are we going to talk about this?" "Um, can you follow us to my house?" I nod and we head to our cars than off to Allison's. We all head into Allison's room after saying hi to Mr. Argent. I walk across the room and sit in the chair next to her window. "Before we start. You have to believe everything we say" Allison starts then Lydia butts in, "It's all the truth" I nod at them and say. "Just start at the beginning."

The girls nod and Lydia starts. "It all started about a year and a half ago. Neither of us were there but we know that Stiles and Scott were out in the woods when Scott got bit by a," she takes a big breath, "werewolf." I have a hard time believing that but they told me it was all 100 percent true. They go through full detail.

They tell me about Derek and Peter, how Peter used Lydia to bring him back to life, that Derek turned three teens; one of them being Isaac, how Jackson turned into this weird lizard thing called the kanima, that Lydia is a banshee, how there used to be a pack of alphas and something called a darach in town, and how Allison; Scott; and Stiles died to save our parents.

It takes, with both girls commenting and getting side tracked every 30 minutes, about an hour and a half to tell me everything. I take a few minutes to realize that this was real, that my brother lied to me about what was going on, that my dad was almost ritually sacrificed. I look at my phone then tell the girls thank you and that I appreciate their honest. After I finish that I go home. I have no idea what will happen.

* * *

When I get inside I see that dad has just finished ordering pizza and Stiles is on his phone texting Scott. "Hey Sadie, we got pizza coming," dad says. I look at him, my face straight, then drop my bag at the door and run into my room, slamming the door. About 10 minutes later Stiles comes into my room and sits in the rolling chair at my desk. "Sadie, what's wrong?" I sit up and look at him shocked. "Are you seriously asking me that?" he looks confused and I sit up more. "What's wrong is that you didn't tell me that most of my friends are supernatural, that the reason so many people are dead is because they were killed by werewolves or ritually sacrificed, or that you died so that dad wouldn't be ritually sacrificed, which is the reason you've gone crazy" I almost scream with tears running down my cheeks like water down a river.

He puts his head in his hands, "You found out." "Of course I found out. Lydia and Allison told me everything. Why didn't you just tell me?" He looked at me, his eyes scared. "To protect you. I didn't tell dad till I absolutely had to. Everyone who knows gets hurt in some way. And you're too young." "I'm too young. I'm only a year and a half younger than you." I look at him, I knew his expression, it was his 'I'm so sorry don't hate me' face.

"I don't hate you, Stiles. I'm just mad you kept it from me for so long. Can we please go back to talking again and actually pretending we're brother and sister?" He laughs a little then nods as his phone starts ringing. "It's just Lydia, I'll talk to her later." He puts his phone back. "No, you have to take the call. She's your girlfriend and I know she wants to talk to you." Stiles leaves the room and I lay back in bed. After I eat dinner and take a shower I put in ear plugs and lay down.

It takes me about two hours to fall asleep. I lay in bed and think about everything I had heard that day, the wolves and the sacrifices all rushing through my head, keeping me awake until I finally fell into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning and head off to school. I feel better knowing, but how am I going to look at my friends? For all I know they could be plotting to kill me.

I walk into school from the parking lot and go to my locker so I can get my stuff. As I'm getting my stuff I hear a slam against the lockers next to me, when I turn to see what it was I see Aiden leaning against the lockers smirking. "After you walked away yesterday I realized that I don't have your phone number so we can't schedule the time you're going to draw me." I smile at him. "Oh you were serious about that?" He nods. "Of course I was. Every hot guy needs a cute girl to draw a picture of him." I smirk slightly then take his phone out of his pocket and put in my number as 'Sadie 3' then hand it back to him, "There, Just don't text me to late at night." I smile then walk to class.

When I get to class I end up sitting in between Scott and Isaac, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. Even though class didn't start for another few minutes I keep my focus straight ahead, I don't want to look at either of them now that I know the truth. I'm not shocked that Allison had told Isaac, as they are dating, but I am a little surprised that she told Scott, which is pointed out to me when he leans over in his seat and whispers "Sadie, Allison told me that she and Lydia told you about us." Isaac joined in the conversation, "none of us want you to be scared. We're still the same us." I keep looking forward. It's hard not to believe them and just relax.

I've known Scott my whole life, he's like a brother, but after not trusting me or telling me I don't know if I should give in. I chose to keep my eyes on the board, and I succeed.

When I get out of class I see Ethan, Aiden's brother, and remember that Lydia said they were part of the Alpha pack. I wanted to know more about what they had told me so I was going to use Aiden to my advantage.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I hope to post a new chapter soon!**_


End file.
